


REBORN

by KarinMaaka07



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All for one better watch out cause this little green boi is ready to throw hands, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crack, Creepy Doctor meets Kawahira and things don't go well for him, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Grandfather like Kawahira, Hyper Intuition more liKE WEEWOO TIME TO FREAK OUT, Kawahira also wants Tsuna-Izuku to kinda rule the world cause that would be hilarious, Multi, Other, Problematic Izuku, Tsuna gets reborn as Izuku and isn't happy, Tsuna still high-key SUS about absentee father, like he is willing to go against AFO if he makes Tsuna-Izuku cry, might be illustrated here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMaaka07/pseuds/KarinMaaka07
Summary: Waking up after dying at the ripe old age of 87, Tsuna didn't think he would have to deal with anymore bullshit.The world just loves to laugh at him, more so now that there are actually people parading around in tights, with superpowers.Tsuna has dealt with a lot of weird things in his life, but that doesn't stop him from just wanting to crawl back into bed.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 21
Kudos: 354





	REBORN

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot stories of Izuku getting Tsuna's memories and flames [ so a slight version of rebirth kinda fics ] and I thought: what if he got them earlier and just accepted it.  
> so this is just going to be a place to dump down all these ideas.  
> [ don't mind me or all the shitty writing, I haven't written anything in a long ass time, I just want this out of my system ]

If anyone were to tell him, that throughout his entire life as a Mafia Boss would lead up to this moment, Tsuna would have flipped the person off then and there all the while walking out of the mansion. Of course, no one said a thing to him, so now here is, staring out the window. On the other side, a man dressed in a yellow leotard jumped around and waving at some people down below. Distantly, he can hear the woman behind him mention about a new hero, that everything clicks together. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Saint of the Underworld, had passed away at the age of 87; and yet, here he was living in a place that he had previously thought was limbo. _'If Reborn was here, he would have hit me with a ten-ton_ _Leon mallet.'_ Tsuna thought in mild horror. 

It wasn't that he believed that this place was limbo, his hyper intuition always nagged at him that it wasn't, so his self-imposed denial was still a thing he would never shake off. Even in this new life, Tsuna wasn't sure he could really take people here seriously. How could he? These people dressed in clothes that looked like they came from old comic books and their names were sometimes highly questionable. Not to mention the children here were even more of a nightmare than what he was used to. Lambo was a saint compared to those who he has to deal with. Tsuna doesn't remember much of his first time of grade school but he's sure as hell knows for a fact that it wasn't _this_ chaotic. What was worse was the fact that the teacher didn't even seem to blink at the chaos before them, even when everyone started to manifest their quirks. 

At first, he had been confused. Quirks? What did they mean by that? A personality trait or maybe it was a hobby of some sort? Tsuna's internal question was answered when a classmate of his walked into the class with wings on his back, his face beaming as if proud with them. He had inhaled to calm down and did his best not to scream- cause what the actual fuck? How are people not reacting to this? As the days turned into months, the boy realized that this was very, _unfortunately,_ normal. Tsuna- no, Izuku, had tried to befriend a few classmates, but mentally being older than them, as well as not having a quirk just yet made him an outcast. _'Am I doomed to be an outcast and bullied a second time?'_ Izuku wondered, brows furrowed in worry. He didn't have troubles with it, being a Mafia Boss made him realized that there were bigger problems. The woman who had been taking care of him -his mother- on the other hand, did not seem to think so.

"It's time to go see the nice Doctor, Izuku." Inko cooed at him. Izuku was more than sure that it was a tactic to try and make him not afraid of going to the hospital. It wasn't really working that much. Izuku wanted to be far, far away from the building. The boy wouldn't normally mind going to a hospital, but this place didn't seem to give out comfort. His intuition had buzzed that morning and he didn't even know why up until they drove down here. Despite being mentally older, that doesn't stop him from being wary of the area. Intuition blaring, Izuku followed his mother like a good child ( he wouldn't give her any trouble, he sees how much she cares for him ) even though he wants nothing more than to throw himself out the window, third floor be damned. Sitting in the room, Izuku fidgeted in his seat, even as Inko patted his head and gave him the All Might action figure.

Looking around the room, he tried to calm himself down, despite the oncoming headache. "Will this take long?" He asked, peering up to Inko with large eyes. She had only smiled and shook her head before looking back at a pamphlet. Holding back a huff, the boy fiddled with his action figure. Izuku could handle this, he knows this, but that doesn't stop him from being twitchy. Intuition can be a wonderful thing, but when you're a child that has to have good manners and not act as if you're afraid of a doctor, then it can only lead to a paranoid child that is expecting a million shots. 

As the door opened, the child forced himself to not throw himself off the chair and scramble away. An elder stood at the door way, folder in hand, before taking his time to enter the room. “Hello, my name is Kyudai Garaki, I am the head doctor that will be helping you today. Now, I believe you came here to ask about your sons’ quirk, Midoriya-San?” The doctor was quick to get down to business- that wouldn’t be a bad thing but this doctor was giving him a horrible feeling. 

“Ah, yes. All of his classmates have already developed their quirks, but I’m afraid that Izuku might be a late bloomer or, _well_ , that's really why we’re here.” Inko, sweet mother of his, was obviously trying to avoid making him anxious. Izuku had no problem with her, but the doctor- he could seriously do without. 

“Well, if that’s the case, then there is no reason to dilly-dally. We can take this young man to the x-rays to see if he has the extra toe-joint. After the photos come back, we’ll know what we can do for him.” Getting off of his seat, Izuku reluctantly followed the doctor, with his mother behind him. This doctor seemed really interested in quirks, or to be more precise, what his quirk could potentially be. The x-ray didn’t take long- it still baffled him why it had to be the pinky toe joint. Of all things, why couldn’t it have been like, a strange eye color change or something else? The doctor, who at first seemed to be interested in him, quickly looked bored. As if they were wasting his time. Izuku wasn't sure if he should be relieved or insulted by Kyudai's expression. “Your son will not be developing a quirk, he’s quirkless.”

Whatever was said flew over his head. Him? Quirkless? That actually seemed right, yet he could feel his flames in him. Izuku had been hoping that those would pass as a quirk, knowing that they weren’t he wondered if the possibility was still there. Him passing his flames as a quirk, he means. The boy knew of them, has pulled them and played with them without his mother ever noticing. As Tsuna, he had them sealed away, but now in a new life, they were free and everything felt right. 

Izuku blinked, realizing that he was now home and that his mother was hovering over him, obviously worried. “Ne, kaa-san?” He started, looking up at her as if everything was alright. “I really didn’t like that doctor, he seemed really creepy.” Inko spluttered at his response, even as Izuku continued without care. “Also, I’m pretty sure I’m not quirkless, I have flames. See?” Pulling on the warmth, [Izuku holds out his hands towards his mother,](https://66.media.tumblr.com/68fcc4cb59f5ac5f44fe7924f616266e/068ef09d5b4431ff-77/s500x750/30134b3fcc5333e03d0da6b2b983e1de90280e2d.jpg) as sky flames form in them.

Inko could only gape at him with wide eyes, as if she wasn’t sure what she was seeing was true. “I-Izuku, sweetie, why didn’t you tell me you had your quirk?”

“Why? I thought it was illegal to use it in public?” He asked, confusion clear as day. Tsuna knew that laws were important- how else would he find loopholes in them for his advantage. As Izuku, he was only told the bare minimum and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. 

With the small question, it nudged answers out of his mother rather easily. “Well, in public it is illegal, but when you’re here at home it’s perfectly normal for you to use them. Of course, since it’s a fire based quirk, we’ll have to be careful you don’t burn anything around you.” She trailed off, looking around their small apartment.

“Oh, okay, I think I get it! But um, my flames aren’t normal? Like, they don’t really burn stuff unless I want them to do- and I really don’t want to burn anything in the house! S-So, that’s why there’s no marks around here.” Izuku flustered as he made his flames die down. After explaining more about how his flames worked, his mother seemed to settle down. Instead, she relaxed and seemed happy to know that he had a quirk.

The idea of telling Inko about his intuition was there, but he believed it would be best to keep it to himself. Having flames was good and all, but to have a mental aspect of it could only lead to one thing: kidnapping. Honestly, as Tsuna, he’s dealt with them to the point he lost count. Again, flames were cool but having a mental part saying **_‘hey, there's danger over there’_ ** or **_‘that person is lying’_ ** could really grab the wrong attention. That doctor was enough for his first five years in life, Izuku thinks he’s had enough for now. 

Or that’s what he would have liked to keep it that way.

“Good evening, Tsunayoshi-kun- ah, that’s right, it’s Midoriya Izuku now, isn’t it?” Izuku stared long and hard at the person in front of him. Standing by his bed, looking down at him as if he hadn’t just woken the boy up from sleep at two am. 

“What the actual fuck, Kawahira.” Izuku hissed out. Flinging the blankets off of him, Izuku sat up, making sure to keep the thousand year old earthly in his sight. “How did you even know it was me in the first place?” The boy didn’t even go out that much- villains were a thing and they didn’t care if it was day or night to cause trouble- and Izuku did not want to give Inko a heart attack.

“Oh, I’ve always known you were around. The moment you pulled on your flames, I knew it was you instantly.” Kawahira smiled down at him, eyes twinkling in amusement. “I just figured you would like to have a few days of normality- or as much as you can with an odd world like this.” The earthling tilted his head as he shrugged his shoulders to the child. 

“So you’ve know that I’ve been here for about a year, and decided to be in the shadows and wait until now to show yourself?” He asked with a monotone voice. Kawahira, finding amusement in all of this, only smiled more and nodded his head. Izuku sighed, letting his face fall into his open palms. “Is there a reason why you’re here? Or are you here to let me know that you exist in this world and then disappear to who knows where later on?” 

“As fun as it would be to just disappear and watch the world continue as it is, I believe it's about time I step in and help a certain little sky nudge the world to a better outcome.” Kawahira replied as he pulled a small box from out of his pocket. “Of course, said little sky can’t go about doing much without help. I believe you would be happy to have him back with you, as well as some accessories.” 

Holding out his hand, Izuku held his breath. Even though he tried to remain calm, his heart pounded in his chest. Kawahira had made it sound like Natsu was back with him, that the gloves that Reborn made him were in that small box. Looking up with wide eyes, Kawahira’s stare softened in return.

“Open it, I’m sure you’re long awaited reunion shouldn’t wait another moment.”

With those words, he didn’t hesitate to open the box in his hands. Eyes widening even further, Izuku felt tears roll down as he stared down at the Vongola Ring gear and gloves. They were exactly the same as how he remembered them before. Gently slipping the ring on ( it was large, and wouldn’t stay in place- not that it mattered ) he poured his flames into it, and in moments, a familiar soft roar greeted his ears. “Natsu? Natsu!” Izuku held onto the small cub, even as he cried softly about how happy he was to see him.  
Natsu responded in turn, roaring softly, nuzzling his face into the boy’s neck, and even purred.   


A few minutes pass, Kawahira remained silent, allowing the small sky to enjoy his reunion. Watching as Natsu settled down on Izuku’s lap, nuzzling into his shirt with content, the earthling cleared his throat softly. “Now that you have your belongings back, I believe I’ll stick around to help out as much as I can. You know as well as I do that this world is more dangerous than what we used to live in. Not even the Vindice have any power over laws these days.”   


Izuku, who had been petting Natsu in content, choked on his spit. “Th-the Vindice is still around? After all this time?”

  
“But of course, they’re practically immortal, not to mention they really don’t want the trinisette to ‘ _fall_ ’ into my hands. Honestly, they can hold such a grudge.” Kawahira huffed, looking insulted at the mere thought. “But that is besides the point, they tend to remain hidden and don’t really bother with this society of Heros and Villains. Ah, but they did notice you were back, and were more than willing to offer their assistance to you as well. You had always been their favorite- which is quite a feat. Considering that they had always done their best to remain neutral for all Families.” 

“What do you mean by ‘ _ offering their assistance’ _ ? You don’t mean that they’re actually going to be coming around and asking me if I have a job for them to do, right?” The thought was absolutely terrifying, Reborn would have been proud to hear this. 

“That is exactly what I meant!” That was it, Izuku felt his soul leave his body. “Now, now, don’t be like that. The Vindice have been rather restless after the emergence of quirks. With no underworld that held Dying Will Flames from either Sky or Earth, they believed it would have been best to retreat into the shadows and wait to return. With you back, they’re more than willing to act as informats for you as well as means of travel. Their night flames do come in handy, when you need to jump countries after all.” 

Izuku put his hands together, held it in front of his face as if prying, and took a deep breath in. “So let me get this straight: You as well as the Vindice are more than willing to work side by side to help me fix whatever mess this Hero society has done to the world, correct?”

Kawahira, the far too smug and happy earthling replied, “Well, I wouldn’t say we would be working side by side, but yes, if it must come to that, then I am sure the Vindice will be more than happy to put their grudge to the side.” 

The boy closed his eyes as he exhaled. “ _ Why _ ?”

“Why not?” The reply was rewarded with a pillow to the face. “Come now, Izukun, no need to throw a tantrum. Your intuition is telling you that there is no way to avoid this.”

“I know this, that’s why I threw the pillow at your face.”  Izuku grunted, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Just how will I contact them in the first place? I have no means of getting in contact with anyone- I am just a five year old at the moment.”

“No worries! I have a cellphone here for you.” As he spoke, an orange phone popped into Kawahira’s hand, before handing it to Izuku. “It has mist flames surrounding it, and only those who have access to them will be able to see the phone. So do be careful that you don’t pull it out while around other people. They would assume that you’re being odd.” 

“That’s.. Nice of you to mention that.” Because of course Izuku would do such a thing in the near future. “I take it that it has your number as well as the vindice’s numbers in here?” 

“Of course! I made sure to do that so you wouldn’t have to worry about it. Now, before I leave and let you return to your sleep, is there anything you want me to know?”

Izuku paused, mind screeching to a halt as his intuition buzzed at the question. He stares up at the earthling with suspicion. “There is something I would like you to look into- I take it you want something in return for this, I presume?”   
“I am sure Reborn would be more than proud to know that you can pick up on that. But, yes there is something I would like in return, it’s nothing too drastic. In fact, I’m sure it can be beneficial to you. Of course, it depends on what it is you wanted me to do.” 

Biting his lower lip, Izuku pondered on it. His intuition didn’t ring to notify him that what Kawahira wanted was dangerous, if anything, it just rang that the elder spoke the truth. And what Izuku wanted, he was sure what Kawahira’s request would be worth it. “I would like you to follow and document what this Doctor Kyudai Garaki. My mother brought me to him earlier this day, and my intuition told me that man was dangerous. I fear that anyone who has been checked by him may have not made it out of whatever he is doing. Any form of evidence you can gather is fine, but I believe a video would be best.” 

Kawahira nodded along with what the boy was saying, his face closed off. The earthling hadn’t mentioned it yet, but he was sure it would come to light, that the doctor had been around for longer than what the papers said. “You can leave that to me, I’ll be sure to record everything he does that seem suspicious and find a hero who can handle it with the most care.” 

“Thank you.” Izuku dipped his head, careful to not jostle Natsu on his lap. “Now, I believe you have yet to mention what you would like in return for helping me with this request.” 

“Ah, yes. What I would like in return is quite simple.” Kawahira smiled, his eyes closing as if everything was wonderful and that Izuku hadn’t sold his soul to the devil. “I would like to take you under my wing and teach you how to use Mist Flames.”   
  
“I beg your fucking pardon?” were the first words to leave Izuku’s mouth. “W-wait, are you serious? Is that really all you want from me?”

  
“It’s not as if you can actually give me anything. Besides, I have mentioned that this would be beneficial to you. I have nothing I want in truth, well, that is a bit of a lie. What I want is to see the Sky rise again, and give hope to those who lost it.” Izuku stared up at Kawahira, his wary expression left, the earthling’s words left him touched. The illusionist looked back at Izuku with a softer smile on his face. “I cannot wait to see the day that you fly once again. Until our next meeting, sweet dreams, Midoriya Izuku.”  
  


Izuku could only stare as Kawahira’s figure disappeared slowly, the only remaining bit was that of Kawahira’s eyes staring at him- as if trying to ingrain the boy's image to memory. He wasn’t sure what had changed, as Tsuna, he had done his best to help and save his family and friends. 

If his actions were what caught the earthlings attention, as well as gave him a softer side for the boy, then he wasn’t going to reject them. After all, Kawahira hadn’t mentioned the others, as much as it pains him to accept it, then it means its only the three of them remaining. 

“What a day this turns out to be.” He muttered to himself, carefully pulling Natsu off his lap and onto his bed. “Either way, at least we have each other.” Izuku softly petted the cubs head as he joined him under covers. “Lets go to sleep, we’ll think more of it when the time comes.” Izuku's last thoughts, before sleep claimed him, was that he hoped that his mother didn't panic at the sight of his partner.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  



End file.
